Meant to be
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: Was this really how it was going to end.REPOSTED.


MEANT TO BE

AN; I got this idea after watching siege 2 once again. Elizabeth's city is falling, John as just taken a jumper out to fly into a hive ship, And she is getting ready to blow Atlantis. Her thoughts must be flying. I tried to get that point across. Enjoy.

Spoilers- Siege 2

Disclaimer- Not mine, never will be.

By Mackenise Jackson

We are losing, the wraith are winning. It was all going to end.

It wasn't meant to end like this, it really wasn't.

We were meant to go on for years exploring the city and galaxy, making new discoveries and friends.

We were meant to re establish contact with earth, Atlantis was meant to become a colony.

We were meant to build lives here, watch as our families grew. We were meant to grow old.

None of that will happen now, for Atlantis is about to fall, the city of the ancients, the home of the ancestors is down to crumble and there is nothing we can do about it.

Yet all around the city men and women are fighting to try and preserve this legend and the secrets it holds. All round me, people I know, people I have grown to respect, people I have learnt to trust are dying and right beside them falling in defend of Atlantis are people I have just met, people who have volunteered to come and protect our city against an enemy they know little about and have never met.

Every one of them is giving their lives in an attempt to save this beautiful city.

It breaks my heart knowing this city is going to fall, the ancients managed to keep it safe for ten thousand years, and we hand it to the wraith in least then a year. Admittedly we have been able to pull Atlantis from the brink of disaster many times before, by the brilliant ideas of Rodney. And suddenly I remember there is a plan in action, there may be a chance.

Focusing back on the plan, I'm slightly confused shouldn't the jumpers have taken off by now.

Keying the mic

"Why are there no jumpers in the air?"

And with Rodney's answer, that bubble of hope pops.

We are going to lose.

I now have to concentrate on saving as many lives as possible, the city will be destroyed.

"We may need to give the order to evacuate"

"Elizabeth wait"

Spinning around I see him halfway up the stairs to the jumper bay.

It takes a second but then.

"You can't"

He would be killed.

"I have to, and you know it"

I know it is now the only way, but why John. Deep down I know the answer; it is what makes John who he is.

"John…"

There is so much I want to say, but there isn't time.

"Go"

And with that one word my world crumbles. I have gotten use to giving orders the last few months but to order a man to undertake a suicide mission…

"What's the status on that damn jumper?"

My God I hate that man.

"It's on its way"

The fighting suddenly sounds louder.

"Teyla, I'm hearing gunfire, what's your status"

Answer, please answer.

"Teyla do you hear me?"

The gunfire has stopped. Let them be ok.

"Teyla?"

Both Rodney and Carson appear, they reckon it's time to go.

I'm not leaving, not with John out there.

Suddenly his voice fills the control room.

"You know, if this works, somebody might have to do this again"

God do I know, I already have jumper two prepped. But how do I order someone else to do something like that.

"Understood"

Carson and Rodney stare at the screen and then it hits them.

"You let Sheppard fly that jumper?"

I want to deny what he said, but he is right. I didn't try to stop him, in fact I told him to go. His going to die and it's my entire fault.

"Help me arm the self-destruct in case this fails"

I won't say in case he fails, I can't

I need to keep my composate, as a leader I need to look strong, for the few of us that are left.

But inside I'm falling apart. Atlantis is under siege, great men and women are dying, and we just can't win.

It wasn't meant to end like this.

Once again John's voice fills the room.

"They haven't detected my approach"

This is the last time he will speak to anyone.

"Weapon is armed and ready"

He is going to die trying to save us.

"I'm going in"

My God

Will his sacrifice be in vain?

With everything falling apart, there is only one thing left to do, I close my eyes and pray.

I pray for the men and women dying,

I pray for Atlantis,

I pray for John

But most of all I pray for a miracle

An: PLEASE R&R and let me know what you think.


End file.
